Madness put to good uses
by Nephthys835
Summary: "Sanity is madness put to good uses." -George Santayana, Little Essays. 100 themes challenge based on Losing Sanity. Byakuran x OC
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was an ordinary day for Danielle Brillo, a ten year old girl who had just moved to Sicily with her parents. They had to leave Rome because her father had made some mistake at work and was demoted to work in one of the less important fractions of the giant corporation. Her parents were devastated, having to move from the town they both grew up in, but young Deni was more then thrilled to have a new place to explore, new neighbors to bother and new friends to meet. She could hardly wait for breakfast to be over, her father to leave for work, and her mother to allow her to go outside.

When that did happen, she ran as fast as her still undeveloped legs would carry her.

Taking random turns, looking for a new secret base, the little girl dodged all the people that got in her way and jumped over all non living obstacles. Finally arriving to a beach, she looked around for shelter.

Walking around a hill the size of a deflated tent, the brunette failed to notice a hand reaching out from the ground until it grabbed at her ankle and pulled her in what seemed like a purposely built hole in the ground.

Having fallen on her bum, she looked up at the offending creature that pulled her in. In front of her stood a grinning boy who looked around her age, with white hair, lavender eyes and a strange mark under his left eye.

"Gotcha." The boy spoke.

Deni blinked up at him, still not over the initial shock. Recovering after a few more seconds, she frowned at him.

"Why did you do that? I could've been hurt!" She shouted at him, to which he replied with a careless shrug.

"'t was a risk I was willing to take." The boy smiled innocently at the young vixen.

Green eyes stared into lavender ones, glaring with all the power a 10 year old can muster. The owner of the previously mentioned lavender eyes only smiled wider, not backing down from the unspoken challenge before him.

"I repeat, why did you do that?" Deni spoke again, emphasizing every word, as if threatening the taller child.

Her counterpart tilted hid head slightly to the left and stared at her, growing serious for a while. After studying her, he nodded and spoke:

"I saw you coming, and decided to recruit you."

Having been caught by surprise, Deni stopped glaring, her eyes widening a fraction.

"You want to recruit me?" She asked, giving the one before her a suspicious look.

"Yep." He nodded again.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"'cause I can't have an army without soldiers."

"Why do you need an army?" She asked in confusion.

"I haven't really planned that far yet, but it can't hurt to have one just in case, right?"

The boy scratched his head, and grinned again. The girl stared at him, contemplating his request.

"Will I get to be second in command?" She finally asked.

The white haired youth laughed and nodded, grinning once again.

"There are only two of us, so it's the only thing you can be."

"And where will our base be, Captain?" She asked him with a smug little smirk.

The boy grinned wider and circled the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders, only to reveal a tunnel of sorts behind the spot he was previously at. Deni gasped at the sight before her.

"Cool, huh? It was used in the war for surprise attacks, or at least that's what my old man told me. They stretch out under a good part of the city, and have many secret entrances. It's perfect, right?"

The brunets eyes widened and her smile grew as she turned to look at her new friend with excitement in her eyes.

"It's brilliant!" She shouted, jumping up and down.

The boy laughed at her and stuck out his hand.

"Name's Byakuran Gesso."

"Danielle Brillo, but call me Deni." She accepted his outstretched palm and smiled again.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

Women are complicated. Or at least that's the excuse men give when put in a situation they aren't able to deal with. In their defense, we can be pretty damn unreasonable at times, but sometimes they're just asking for it. Just how many fingers must you get bitten off to learn not to poke the lion anyways?

There are so many wrong tings to say to a crying woman (of course, there are also so many right things to say, but those are, sadly, usually left unspoken). A prime example of that would be:

"So I guess this means you aren't gonna help me with this project then, huh?" Byakuran Gesso, one future mafia boss, asked his classmate and friend, while holding up a folder filled with the materials needed for the project in question. The question itself is legitimate. But, what earned him a glare reserved for bullies, creepy strangers and that one cat that from next door is the fact that he completely ignored the obviously devastated young girl. Said girl, Deni, was lying on her bed, hugging the still too big for her pillow to her chest and bawling her eyes out.

Byakuran just blinked and proceeded to poke the lion.

"So are you?" He asked in a slightly impatient voice.

The only thing he succeeded in was getting a pillow thrown to his face, while the young brunette stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Now even more confused, the white haired boy walked up to the door and knocked carefully.

"Deni? I get the feeling you're not feeling well." Bless his clueless soul; he sure knows how to dig graves for himself. One can only wonder what he will do with so many.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" The girl shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Are you sure? Well, I guess I'll see you at school then." He turned around, only for the door to open and a weight to suddenly attach itself to his back, and something wet to stain his shirt. The level of his confusion was not even funny. Sniffling sounds could be heard from behind him as the girl spoke.

"Vinnie died!" She cried into the taller child's back.

"You mean Vinnie the gold fish? Don't you have three more?" The young masochist added fuel to the flame. On queue, the green eyed beast pushed him with as much strength a somewhat sickly twelve year old girl can posses and sat on her bed again, angrily.

"I can't believe you! I love them all the same! So what, if someone killed one of your parents, it would be ok, 'cause you'd still have the other?" She shouted at him.

"You can't compare fish with parents." The young Guesso argued somewhat grumpily.

"I can too!" The Brillo child argued back.

"O? And why is that?" By now, they were exchanging those deadly child glares.

"I just can!" Deni argued back with a tone of finality.

Byakuran replied by storming out of her house. He racked his hand through his hair in expiration.

"Girls are so complicated! And I bet it only gets worse when they become women!" He shouted earning chuckles from the male neighbors and disapproving looks from the female ones.

Oh how right was he.


	3. Making History

**Making History**

"Hey." Fifteen year old Deni lay on the couch in her best friend's home.

"Yes?" Said best friend replied from his spot on the floor, leaning on the couch, with his head resting near her stomach.

"How does one make history?" The brunette asked in a bored tone.

"They do something for society. Depending on whether it is positive or negative, they go down as either 'heroes' or 'tyrants'. "The white haired boy replied equally bored.

"I know that, but I mean the saying on it own. It's just wrong. It supports selfishness. People don't do the things they do for a better future, they do it out of fear. They fear that when they die, they will be forgotten." She said lifting one arm lazily and dropping it on his head.

"True, but I still don't see how any of this is important. Your idea of small talk sucks, Deni." He grinned, taking her palm off of his head and inspecting it.

"Idiot, that's not small talk. I was just curious about the way you think, but if you're going to be like that, you can forget it." She replied taking her hand back and pulling on a strand of his hair. He chuckled, and reclaimed his hold the offending hand.

"Fine, I'll bite. What made you choose that subject, oh great one?" Not so subtle sarcasm laced the sentence.

"If you must know, I heard the saying in a song." The green eyed one replied, ignoring said sarcasm.

"Song? You mean Hey there Delilah?" Byakuran tilted his head on the couch to look at her. Deni nodded, smiling softly.

"Eh, you do realize that in that context it's supposed to be romantic, not literal?"

"I know, but I choose to ignore the romance. It sounds more epic taken out of context." She replied, sounding strangely pleased with herself.

"Deni?" The future mafia boss called out hesitantly.

"Yes, my one and only slave?"

"You're the idiot today." He answered, getting up from the floor.

"I'm going to get a drink, want something?" He asked when he reached the kitchen door.

"A supportive friend?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of those." Byakuran grinned and left the room.

"Why am I even here when you so obviously don't appreciate my company?" She called out.

"'cause you have no other friends, and you're house is currently 'occupied by the business people who are the most boring creatures in the universe', as you so eloquently put it." He replied without missing a beat, resurfacing from the kitchen with a soda in his hand.

"Byakuran?"

"Yes, my dearest imbecile?"

"You suck."


	4. Rivalry

**4. Rivalry**

'_Rivalry is competition for the same objective or for superiority in the same field.'_

Rivalry is a very important thing, especially in the tender age of fifteen. It is what makes one strive for more, set their bounds just a bit higher then usual, and all in all give their best no matter what they are doing. Of course, that only applies to a healthy dose of competition, a friendly rivalry, so to speak. Now, boys and girls, if there is one thing you should know about Danielle Brillo, it is that she does nothing in a healthy dose. She is the type to take everything to the next level, and thus often drive people away. It is truly a miracle that her best friend can even stand her, but then again, he was never quite normal either, now was he? So, when Halloween came that year, and both teens decided to make a scary costume of sorts, Deni announced that they will make it into a competition. It was no surprise, really, so her friend, Byakuran just shrugged it off as usual and proceeded to do what ever he was doing at that moment.

So, as is usually the case with perfectionists, Deni put her all into making the perfect scary costume. As cliché as it is, she decided to be dress up as a zombie. So she spent hours on the internet, watching make up tutorials, zombie movies, playing video games, and so on, only so she could best her friend at this. To tell you the truth, as dedicated as Deni is to what ever she does, she rarely ever beats Byakuran at anything, and that unnerves her to no end. Especially when she sees how little he actually tries. So this time she just had to win.

And so she finished her costume, and she was quite satisfied with how it turned out, and sat on the stairs of her house and waited for Byakuran to pick her up. And waited, and waited, and waited…

'That has got to be one hell of a costume he's making to be this late.' She thought.

And just as her train of thought drifted into another direction, her doorbell rang. Excited to see just what he actually made, she ran towards the door, nearly crashing into anything that got into her way, which includes several walls and a strange painting of a one eyed cat. She closed her eyes, for dramatic effect, swung the door open, and slowly opened them, only to say:

"Please tell me this is a joke. " she said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Asked her clueless friend.

To understand why Deni was getting angrier by the moment, you need only know that in front of her, was standing her best friend, Byakuran, wearing a shirt she left at his house at one point or another, jeans that were baggy around his hips, also Deni's, and a pair of boots that were too large for her, and went mysteriously missing a day after she bought them.

"You said scary, right? Well, you're the scariest person I know." He then explained, like it would help him in any way shape or form.

Deni, at lack of a better response, simply pushed him aside and stormed off to the party they were going to without sparing him another glance. The poor boy followed her, and whilst many had in fact complimented his attire, he had no luck in getting Deni to forgive him that night. It was only when he said that because his costume is not really frightening, but only to him, and so she won by default, that she decided to forgive him. But it took a while for the teasing at school to stop, only when Byakuran had interfered, did the students actually back off. And why did Byakuran help Deni? Was it because he was being a good friend, or because he felt guilty, did he develop romantic feelings for her overnight? Not a chance, the only reason he did that was 'cause for every comment thrown her way, Deni would punch Byakuran's left kidney, and as weak as her punches are, he got tired of it.

But, something good did come out of that. After the incident, Deni never challenged Byakuran for anything that isn't either a card game or a board game ever again. She just chose a different rival. Who, you might ask? All in do time, my pretties, all in do time.


End file.
